Welcome to Five Points
by LadySiren7
Summary: This story has been changed in some minor/major ways. Luxe is a girl from Brooklyn, caught in the war between the Five Points and Brooklyn. Will a certain rumoured heartless leader be able to save her and himself?
1. Authors note

Ok I was reading this story and then I read my other story Lady of Brooklyn, and I realized something. They are both starting to look the same! So I came up with a completally new direction I am going in for Welcome to Five Points. By the end of tonight I should have the first few chapters up, so bear with me. For fans of Welcome to Five Points, i am truly sorry, but trust me you will like the new story much better.


	2. Intro

It's a few months after the newsie strike, and everything seems as it should. But the streets of New York are a dangerous place to be. Noone except the people involved could ever tell you how hard the day to day life was. Factory boys and girls risking thier lives for mere cents a day. Girls using thier talents to make a quick dollar. Newsies hawking headlines. The newsies.

Jack, fair leader of Manhattan. Spot, the cold and ruthless leader of Brooklyn. Dagger, the leader of the Five Point newsies. A boy who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. In this peace after the strike, a new threat has shown itself. The boroughs have turned against eachother. The Five Points wants Brooklyn. A long and bitter war will rage between these two. But in the struggle of these newsies, comes a new newsie.

Her names Luxe. A beautiful girl born and raised in Brooklyn. A girl who does whatever it takes to protect her friends.

Together, they survive day to day in the dangerous world that is New York.

But the Five Points is as far as it could be from Manhattan, even if it is next door. The streets of Five Points rival that of Brooklyn. A world of drinking, stealing and sex.

But when Brooklyn enters the war, this beauty shows Spot another side of life that even he hasn't seen. Will Spot be able to protect her from the ongoing war and her life in New York? Will she be able to stay with one boy, and him with one girl?

Welcome to the world of the newsies of New York.

Corruption.Betryal.Lust.

Which will destroy them?


	3. Brooklyn

"I can't believe this."

"Complete bullshit."

"Not fair at all."

The girls all voiced thier opinions about thier trip to Brooklyn. The girls were newsies from the Bronx. Their leader, Dodger, didn't think the Bronx was a safe place for them to stay after the last fight between Five Points and his boys, but for Dodger to the girls to Brooklyn for Spot Conlons protection? Fortunatally for me, Jack, Manhattan leaders, thought Manhattan was safe enough. They hated taking orders from Dodger, let alone Spot. I know he's really good looking though. And I heard hes great in bed. Might not be so bad after all. I've known most of the newsies for years, and have been friends with them. But meeting Spot Conlon? Whole nother adventure.

I'm better known as Luxe, on account of the Luxe hall in Manhattan where me and some other girl newsies stay. With me and going in temporary exile are Gleam, Lips, and Ivy. Gleam, tall with dark curly hair with matching dark eyes, Lips the blonde haired blue eyed cliche we all know and love, and Ivy with her brown tangled hair and hazel eyes. My own looks are dark brown hair and green eyes. Not to sound to conceited, but we're the most beautiful girls you will ever meet in New York. It's a fact. We're known by all the newsies and low life boys of New York. It's kinda nice. Lips is from Manhattan with me. We were taking the other girls to Brooklyn.

We made it to the Brooklyn pier, where all the Brooklynites are after selling. They were naked except for the boxers they all wore swimming. Brooklyn wasn't so bad so far. They whistled at us as we made our way to Spot. My girls put on thier charms and winked, smiled and waved at the boys.

Spot was sitting in all his glory on a crate. Damn, the rumours were true. The small, but muscled body. The gorgeous face and dirty blonde hair. And most of all those penetrating grey eyes. I melted on the spot. Mabye thats how he got his name. I'll have to ask him.

He smirked at us.

"Well ladies, so glad to have youse in Brooklyn. Long time and no see. Me and the boys were very pleased to find out youse be staying heah."

"I'm sure you were." Lips said to him. He winked at her.

He eyed me up and down. The look of lust in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by me. It quickly faded as he talked to me.

"So why havn't ya been ta see me Luxe? To much for ya? Heard you was from Brooklyn." This earned a laugh from his boys. I wasn't about to let him get away with that. I"m the bitch of New York. Noone fucks with me. Least of all this jerk.

"Yes. And to get somethings straight, i'm not used to taking orders from anyone, let alone by you."

Instead of looking angry, like I hoped he would, he smiled.

"Sweetheart, flattery won't get you anywhere."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Living heah ain't gonna be easy."

Gleam piped in. "You know what is easy though? You!!"

All the girls, including me bursted out laughing. Ivy started play hitting Gleam. The boys just shook thier head. I could hear Spot mutter to himself, "What did I get meself into?"

I laughed at the expression on his face. "A whole lot of shit, Conlon."

" Theys gonna like Brooklyn."

"I'm sure they will. See you around."

With that Lips and I made our way back to Manhattan.


	4. Mirror

_I know, this took me forever to update. This chapter is kinda pointless, its a fun chapter. Review!!_

Spot and his boys showed us to the lodging house. You could basically tell a bunch of boys lived thier by the way it looked and smelled. But Spot was proud of his humble lodgings, and he had every right to be. In the newsie society, Spot was the shit, and he knew it. Every other lodging house was the same so really they had nothing to complain about.

He pointed his finger to a hall upstairs, "Alrigh, me and da boys sleep in dere, and you your goils will be in the room across from it. Dats your sleepin arrangements, if you choose ta bunk wit one of me boys dats your business."

Ivy stared incredulously at his face. He shrugged at her. "Hey, boys and goils livin in da same space, things tend ta get crazy." He cracked a smirk and sauntered up the stairs.

Gleam elbowed her in the side. "I don't mind sharing a bed with that boy with the dark hair." she said with a giggle. She was of course speaking of Spots second in command, Rover. She gave her a look of disbelief. "Keep it in your pants will ya? We haven't even been here an hour." She placed a hand on her hip.

Spots voice could be heard from upstairs."You goils comin or what?"

They entered the boys room to find everyone moving bunks out of the way, and putting out tables and booze. Party. Excellent.

"Oh, Spot you didn't have ta throw a party in out honah! Just being with you is enough for me." Gleam joked with him. He rolled his eyes.

"Quit your schmoozin. We had dis planned befor youse."

She playfully smacked him. "Yeah, yeah. Luxe will be pissed she missed this."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "You know thier havin one at der place as we speak."

Spot, who has an eye for ladies, got interested in the conversation. "So, dis Luxe. Why have I never seen her befoah dis?"

Gleam and Ivy looked at eachother. Ivy started speaking first. "Well, the thing is..."

She couldn't think of what to say. Gleam tried to explain. "Luxe isnt a newsie."

"Den why she livin in a newsie house."

"Her and Jack have been friends fer yeahs. Noone is really shoah what she did befoah, but shes from Brooklyn. She works at Luxe hall where the goils live. Medda opened it up, sort of a mini burlesque hall. She just occupies the boys in between shows, drinks and stuff like dat."

Spot nodded, then announced to the room "Boys, looks like its Luxe hall tomorrah."

Luxe sat in her room brushing her hair. Lips watched her from the bed.

"So, Brooklyn was different."

"Yeah. Same as I remembah."

Lips, her mind always going from one thing to another, asked "Excited for the party tomorrow."

"Yeah." Luxe sounded distracted. Lips figured it was probabally a new boy she was thinking of.

"Alright, whos the new guy." Luxe shook her head. "Noone."

Lips smiled knowingly and left to go talk to the other girls.

Luxe continued to brush her hair, staring in the mirror. But it wasn't her reflection she saw, not her violet eyes. It was a grey eyed boy looking back at her, with a smirk on his face.


	5. Hallways

The next day went by quickly, though not quickly enough for the newsies waiting for the party at Luxe hall. All the girls were giggling and running around the hall, getting ready, eyeing eachothers dresses and gossiping. Luxe was changing in Lips room, where their new dresses had been delivered.

Lips held each of them up to herself. "Alright, which one?"

Luxe pursed her lips in concentration. "The blue. Definatally the blue."

She put the other ones on the bed, and looked at Luxes pile. "Which one have you picked?"

"Not sure yet."

Lips pulled one dress out after another, when she found what she was looking for.

"This is the one."

She pulled out a rich purple silk gown, with white cloth and stitching that set off Luxes violet eyes, and deep black hair.

Luxe gasped. "It's beautiful."

Luxe removed her dress about to put on the new one, when Lips stopped her. "No, look it comes with a fitted underdress and corset."

Luxe hesitated before taking off any more clothes. Her mind raced. She needed to avoid showing her skin. Lips saw her hesitation. "Darling, it's just me."

Luxe nodded. She took off her clothes quickly, trying to throw the new clothes on, but she wasn't quick enough. Lips narrowed her eyes as she saw the long thin scar going down Luxes back. It was healing but not completally gone yet.

"Luxe, what happened."

Luxe blushed. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing, your cut, what happ-"

"Please stop."

Lips nodded. Their was so much about Luxes past that noone knew about. She had arrived at the Luxe hall when she was fourteen years old, three years ago. The little bruised girl had walked into the Manhattan lodging house, and was found by Jack, who had just assumed leadership. Taking her upstairs, she told him everything, and to this day he kept her secret.

"Alright. I wont say another word about it."

"Thank you."

The conversation forgotten, she pulled the dress overhead and looked at herself in the mirror. Lips smiled. "Your beautiful."

The Brooklyn boys swaggered into the Luxe hall, led by Spot Conlon. They said hi to various newsies, Spot nodding his head and slapping backs as he walked to the table that had been reserved for him and his boys.

Jack was already seated their, with some of his boys. Jack nodded at Spot as they arrived at the table. "Hows it goin Spot?" He spit in his hand and held it out. Spot did the same and shook Jacks hand. "Not to bad Jacky boy."

"Eww that is disgusting!"

Gleam walked in from behind Spot. The boys only shook their heads. Girls never seemed to understand why the boys did what they did.

Spot looked around. "So whens the entertainin staht?" Jack nodded up to the stage. "Luxe will be on soon."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, then Luxe walked on stage. She started talking, thanking the boys for coming, but Spot wasn't listening. He was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. He could see her violet eyes from here.

On stage, Luxe went through the normal speech she usually did. But her eyes were drawn to the newsie sitting in the front table, his blue grey eyes staring into hers. She quickly finished the speech, and rushed down to the table.

Jack grabbed her in a hug. "How ya been?"

"Fine, fine, put me down."

Jake turned to Spot. "Spot i'd like ya ta meet Luxe."

Spots face showed nothing that he felt. "We've met."

With that he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. She smiled. "Charming. Not a word usually associated with a Brooklynite."

Spot half smiled at her. "We like ta suprise people."

The night passed with drinking and flirting between all the newsies and girls. Spot was dancing with Lips, when the song ended and he grabbed Luxe for a dance. Now she had spent the whole night watching him flirt with other girls, avoid some he obviousally had previous "experience" with, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous.

"Dance with me."

It was a command more then a question. And she did not like taking orders.

"Not sure i'm up to it."

She visibly saw him taken aback. Spot wasn't used to anyone saying no. Then he said something that shocked everyone within hearing of the situation.

"Please?"

Jack and Blink, who were standing behind Spot, looked at Luxe in shock. She could only raise her eyebrows.

"Alright."

Spot led her to the dance floor. Feeling the silk of her gown on his fingers and smelling the sweet scent of her hair, he knew it. Knew it with every fibre of his being. He was hooked. He wanted more from her, wanted all of her.

Luxe, tuning out all the rumours she had heard about him, let herself be led by him on the dance floor. When the dance was over, he quickly led her up some rickety stairs, stepping over couples all over the place.

Spot took her into a darkened hallway. The only sound that could be heard was their breath coming out at a quickened pace. He pushed her against the wall, bringing her legs up around his waist, and kissed her. Softly at first, then sliding his tongue along her bottom lip and entering her mouth. She moaned a little in his mouth, and he kissed her harder. She wrapped her hands in his hair.Then she did something that shocked him.

She pulled away.

"No. Not here. Not now."

She started to walk away from him, and after getting over his shock, he followed her further down the hall. If thier was one thing Spot liked better then the hookup, it was the chase.Spot shook his blonde hair out of his eyes, muscles strained at the lust running through him. He watched her violet trail drag around the corner.

"Wait!" He yelled out to her. He wanted her more then any other women. Needed her. She turned to him, black locks cascading out of her updo. She was coolly composed, while he was a disheveled mess.

"Yes?"

"What do I need to do."

She smiled at him.

"Seduce me."


End file.
